


A Dunedain at Hogwarts

by Strumwulf7894



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Lord of the Rings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strumwulf7894/pseuds/Strumwulf7894
Summary: Harry Potter disappears from this world at a very young age, and ends up in Middle-Earth.  He is raised in the House of Elrond, join the ranks of the Dunedain, and lives a full life.  But Prophecy calls, so he returns to the world of his birth to attend Hogwarts and deal with the Prophecy.  How does the Wizarding World deal with a Harry Potter that is grown up?





	1. There and Back Again!

 

Prologue (There and Back Again)

 

Harry had been surprised when Uncle Vernon had brought him along, when the Dursley's left for their annual vacation.  They normally left him with Mrs. Figg or Uncle Vernon's sister.  The trip was long, due to being interrupted constantly by Dudley wanting a new toy, snack, or not wanting to be in the car anymore, so when they arrived at the campground, it was dark and a storm was brewing.  Harry was told to go gather firewood, and he scurried off as fast as his six year old legs could carry him.  When he got back to the campsite, Harry found that the Dursley's had left.  Just then skies opened up, and heavy rain fell.  Harry tried seeking shelter from the rain by hiding among the roots of the trees, but the rain was driven into any shelter he found by the wind.  Pulling his oversize clothes as tight as possible around him, Harry wandered deeper into the woods looking for any spot that could provide shelter from the storm.  Harry slipped in the mud, and tumbled down a small incline.  Getting back to his feet, Harry saw a small cleft in a nearby hill.  Harry quickly made his way into the cleft and found shelter from the storm.  After making his way as far back into the cleft as possible, Harry curled up into a ball and collapsed into the deep sleep of the truly exhausted.  

On the hill above where Harry slept, a stone ring stood and a bolt of lightning reached down from the storm clouds and struck the center of the ring.  Unseen by any human eye, the stone ring began glowing.  The glow grew to encompass the entire hill and wrapped around Harry. Then as quickly as the glow appeared, it disappeared taking Harry with it.  In the Headmaster's office at Hogwarts, a set of mysterious devices slowed their spinning to almost complete stop and their glow was barely visible. Since Albus Dumbledore was not in the castle, much less his office, he did not see this event, and it would be a long while before he would check on his devices, then start looking for Harry Potter.  Deep in the woods of Albania, the spirit of Lord Voldemort, felt some of his strength disappear as his bond with his unknown soul fragment stretched and broke.

 

Harry woke to the warmth and sound of roaring fire.  As he sat up and rubbed his eyes, Harry found that he was no longer wearing Dudley's wet cast-offs, but a warm and dry shirt that he practically swam in, and a blanket had been wrapped around him.  Across the fire, Harry could make out an old man with a long gray beard, wearing a gray cloak and tall blue hat, smoking a long-stemmed pipe.  The man took a long draw on the pipe, then blew out a series of smoke rings, before setting the pipe down.  "Awake at last, I see.  How are you feeling and what may I call you?"  

"I'm Harry, sir, Harry Potter. I'm fine. Thank you for helping me.  Do you need anything done?  I know how to do all sorts of chores." Harry said as he tried to stood up.  Halfway to standing up, Harry doubled over as a racking cough tore through him.  Before Harry could fall over, Gandalf had scooped him up into his arms. "With a cough like that, you are far from fine, young Harry.  Luckily, we are close to Rivendell and the healing hands of Elrond."  Minutes later, Gandalf had packed up the small camp, saddled his horse, and was on his way toward Rivendell holding Harry in front of him.

 

And thus in the Year 2500 of the Third Age of Middle Earth, Harry Potter arrived at Rivendell.

 

"What worries you, old friend." Gandalf asked as he stood next Elrond as they looked out over Rivendell.

"There was something evil attached the boy.  I can still sense faint traces of it, especially at that scar on his forehead.  It reminds me of those tainted by the Enemy's rings.  Whatever it was is gone, but I fear that the boy will always be sensitive to those who bear the taint of evil.  Time will tell where it will lead the boy."  Elrond said with sadness.

"Do not worry so. We can watch the boy for any danger, and perhaps he'll grow to be an ally against the Enemy." Gandalf reassured his old friend.

 

Harry woke to find himself in a bed in a strange room. The last thing he remember was hiding in a cave to get out of the rain.  Slipping from the room, Harry started wandering the halls. Being distracted by the architecture of Rivendell, Harry ran into the back of someone and fell down.  "I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me. I'll clean it." Harry babbled in fear and surprise, as he covered his head with his arms.  The person crouched down in front of Harry, gently pushed his arms down, and lifted his chin, so that Harry was looking into the concerned face of Arwen. She asked something in a beautiful language, that Harry did not understand.  At his look of confusion, she asked again, "What are you looking for?"

"I'm looking for the kitchens, Ma'am.  Uncle Vernon always complains about how expensive it is to have me around, and that I need to earn my keep.  I need to make breakfast for everyone."  

Arwen blinked in surprise at Harry's statement, then said, "You are a guest in my Father's house, you do not need to do anything to earn your keep.  But if you must do something, I suddenly find myself in need of a companion."  Harry nodded his acceptance, and took Arwen's hand when she offered it, and followed her toward the dining hall.

 

And so Harry became Arwen's page.  When Arwen's brothers returned to Rivendell from their latest foray against the Orcs and Goblins later that year, they were quick to name Harry, Gwath, which meant shadow in Sindarian, when they saw how he was always either a step ahead or behind their sister.  Arwen called him Gel, which means joy.  As Harry grew up, he learned to read, write and speak Sindiarian, Quenya and Westron, how to use a sword and bow, and to ride a horse, among other things.  He made friends with the elves, many of the children of the Dunedain, who also lived in Rivendell, and the few dwarves and hobbits who had made their way to Rivendell.

 

10 years after his arrival in Rivendell, Harry rode out of his home in a company of Dunedain, and a few elves. They headed east to Rohan to provide assistance in the war brewing there.

 

Year 2520

Harry is kissing Elowyn, a young woman of Rohan, as they stand in front of a crowd composed of Dunedain, Riders of Rohan, a few dwarves and elves, even a couple of Hobbits.  Elrond, Arwen, and Gandalf are watching off to one side.  

 

Year 2530

Harry is parrying attacks with a wooden sword from a pair of ten year olds, a blonde hair boy and a dark-haired girl.  Watching from the porch of the house is Harry's wife, Elowyn, nursing of a red-headed baby.

 

Year 2550

Harry is fighting a group of Orcs.  Flanking him are a blonde man, and a black haired woman who appear to be in their twenties, and are obviously related to Harry.   Suddenly, a group of the Riders of Rohan led by Elowyn and teenaged red-headed girl, who looks like Lily Potter, ride into the clearing.  Elowyn and most of the riders ride into the middle of the fray, while the girl and a couple of others circle around the outside of the fight, shooting their bows at orcs that try to break free.

 

Year 2556

Harry is sitting next to his wife as he watches his twins dance with their new spouses.

 

Year 2560

Harry is leading a group of Rangers into the ruins of Angmar.  Harry is fighting a ring wraith and almost defeats it just as another ring-wraith arrives with an army of orcs, goblins and trolls. Harry and his rangers are forced to retreat from the city.

 

Year 2575

Harry and his kids are placing the final stones on a barrow.

 

Year 2600

Harry is in a variety of libraries, and consulting with the members of the White Council.

 

Year 2625

Harry is scaling up a cliff on the outskirts of Mordor.

 

Year 2650

Harry, now appearing to be about 50 years of age, was sitting next to a fire in the Great Hall of Rivendell, while smoking his pipe and slowing paging through a book, when a snowy owl swooped into the hall.  The owl circled the hall before landing next to Harry.  With a bark, the owl extended a leg toward Harry.  Harry reached out and removed the envelope tied to the leg, and said, "Thank you for your service. I'll have someone bring you some food."  The owl hopped up to Harry's shoulder, gently nipped a ear, then fly up to one of the many perches in the hall.  Harry opened the letter, slowly read it, then stood up and walked out of the hall.  

Later, we see Harry talking to Elrond, Arwen, and Gandalf.  Elrond said in a grave tone, "So the time of your leaving is finally upon us.  I had wished this time would not come to pass, but the Valar call you at last to your true destiny.  You have brought much joy to my house, Anwa Elwen.  You and your family will always be welcome within these halls."  Arwen clasped Harry's face, and looked up into his eyes said. "We will have a proper leaving feast, Gel.  Remember what you have learned, and face your destiny as you always have.  Now gather your family."  Harry bowed his head, and Arwen kissed his brow.  Harry turned toward Gandalf and asked, "No last words, old friend?"

"Only that we will meet again in the Undying Lands, if we don't meet again here in Middle Earth.  Now, let us put the sorrow of parting off for a while, and enjoy our time together."  Gandalf replied.

 

And so 150 years after his arrival in the Lands of Middle-Earth, Harry Potter accompanied by the snowy owl, who he had named Tinuviel, departed from the Grey Havens to travel to the Undying Lands and from there to the lands of his birth to complete his oldest, yet newest quest.

 

Mid-Summer Night, 10 years after the defeat of Voldemort

In a hidden room inside the Department of Mysteries of the British Ministry of Magic, stood the mysterious arch known as the Veil of Death.  The only movement in the room, was the shroud that hung in the arch and moved to a slight breeze that no one could feel.  Suddenly the shroud moved as if a gust of wind had caught it and warm summer light spilled out of the arch.  A man who appeared to be around 50 years old dressed in medieval-style tunic and leggings, with silver mail worn over the tunic strode out of the arch. He carried a bow with nocked arrow, wore a filled pack with a quiver strapped to it, along with a sword and dagger strapped to his waist, and had a snowy owl sitting on his shoulder.  As he walked away from the arch, the wind and light disappeared.  "Well, are we in the right place, Tinuviel?"  Harry asked.

Tinuviel gave an affirmative chirp.  "Let's go find an inn, and tomorrow, we shall request a meeting with Lady McGonagal about attending Hogwarts."

As Harry made his way through the various rooms of the Department of Mysteries looking for the exit, he eventually ended up in the Hall of Prophecies.  Making his way through the shelves looking for a way out of the room, Harry stopped to look for any markings that pointed to an exit.  Placing his hand on one of the spheres that lined the shelves, Harry was surprised when it came off the shelf.  Looking at the label where the sphere had been, Harry puzzled out the words Harry Potter & Dark Lord.  Seeing his name, Harry decided he'd keep the sphere and figure it out what it actually did later. 

 


	2. What to do with a Grown Potter?

Minerva collected the mail from where the elves had set it, and started opening and sorting it.  She was interrupted when a snowy owl landed on her desk, and held its leg out for her to take the attached letter.   As she took the letter, Minerva said, "You can rest and have a meal in the owlery."  The owl just half-jumped half-flew over to the back of a chair, and settled in for a wait.  The envelope was addressed to her with fine hand.  Pulling the letter out, Minerva found that it written in what seemed to old English, and was from Harry Potter requesting a meeting about attending Hogwarts.  Minerva slumped in her chair as surprise, curiosity and relief flooded through her.  Harry Potter had gotten his Hogwarts letter, but why would he need to ask about Hogwarts.  Surely even those horrid people would have told him about his magic and Hogwarts.   She would get her answers if she meet with the boy, so she jotted down, that she would meet him that evening at the Leaky Cauldron.  As she finished writing, the owl had landed on her desk again, and held its leg out imperiously to take the letter.  Minerva attached the letter and seconds later the owl was diving out her window. 

 

It was just before dinner time, when Minerva stepped out of the floo in the Leaky Cauldron and headed over to the bar. "Tom, I'm meeting someone tonight. Has anyone said anything about waiting to see me?" Minerva asked.  
Tom pointed to a booth in the corner and said, "The gentleman over in the corner said he was waiting to meet ya.  Is this Hogwarts business?  Be careful, Ma'am, if he hadn't come in from the alley, I would swear that he was a muggle."

"Thank you, Tom.  It may well be.  Please bring me a glass of my usual." Minerva answered, before she headed over to the indicated booth.

Walking over to the booth, Minerva stopped at the edge and said, "Did you ask to meet someone from Hogwarts?  I'm Professor McGongall."

"That I did, my lady.  Please, join me." Harry said.

As Minerva sat down, she got her first good look at Harry, and let out a gasp of shock. Minerva stammered, "Augustus, is that you?"        

"No, My name is Gwath." Harry said as he shook his head negatively, "but you might know me as Harry Potter."  At the same time, Tom arrived with Minerva's drink.  Minerva took the drink and downed it in one go, then said, "Another one, Tom."   Tom hurried off to the bar, leaving the two alone.

"How can you be Harry Potter?  You have the look of James and Augustus, but that can be simple enough to fake.  Harry Potter is an 11 year old boy living with his muggle relatives, not a grown man." Minerva challenged.

Harry replied, "I have the letter that you sent to me, and my word.  Other than that, I can not offer any proof as to my identity."

Minerva frowned, then said, "I need to go talk to the Headmaster.  Are you staying here?"

"I have a room here for the next week.  Tom has been a good host."  Harry replied.

"I'll be back tomorrow, to let you know what the Headmaster has to say."  Minerva said.  "I'm sorry, we couldn't talk more."  With that Minerva made her way over the fireplace, through the floo powder into the flames, called out, "Headmaster's office, Hogwarts.", then disappeared into the green flames.

 

"Albus, we have a problem.  I just meet a man claiming to be Harry Potter.  You said he'd be safe with his relatives.  What's going on?"  Minerva asked frantically. 

"I'm sure everything is fine. We'll pop down to check on Harry in the morning. Make sure that his Aunt has gotten him ready for Hogwarts. Then you can take of this years Muggleborn.  I'll have a quick word with Amelia so that she can take care of the imposter."  Dumbledore said. 

 

Dumbledore's gaze narrowing was the only hint at his anger as he talked to Petunia. "What do you mean that you don't know where the boy is?"

"We never wanted him.  Your lot just left him here, without so much as a by your leave.   So we just left him in the woods. "

"You would do that to your flesh and blood?" Dumbledore said with his disappointment evident in his tone. 

"Flesh and blood. Don't make me laugh?  Lily was a cuckoo that my fools of parents brought home one day.  Any child of hers is just as bad." Petunia laughed. 

 

Minerva gently took Dumbledore's arm and started leading him out of the house, before either did something they would regret.  Outside, she said, "We need way to determine if this Mr. Potter is our Harry Potter."

"I have an idea of how we can determine the truth of the matter, without alerting anybody to what has happened.  Severus will be helpful."

 

Severus scowled as he read Dumbledore's missive. The old fool always did something that interfered with his vacation. Hopefully, this time it would only take a couple of days at most. A bloodline potion, simple enough to make, but what did the old fool want with it. Probably some mudblood, the old man was humoring with that old saw about some mudbloods being descended from squibs, and could claim a vault from Gringotts. 

That evening, Severus flooed to the Leaky Cauldron to meet with Dumbledore and give him the potion. Tom pointed him to one of the private booths. Entering the booth, Severus saw Dumbledore, Minerva, and an oddly familiar stranger. "Here is the potion, Headmaster. Do you need anything else? I have several other projects that require my attention."

"Surely, you can stay for a bit?" Dumbledore said in his usual grandfatherly tone.  "I'm sure you'll find the results of your potion interesting."

Interpreting Albus's suggestion as an order, Severus sat down at the table, knowing he would never hear the end of it if he ducked out.  "Fine, let's get this over with."  Severus snarled.

A few minutes later, Snape yelled, "Impossible, I don't know where you dug up this imposter from.  But, there is no way he is Harry Potter."  Then, he disappeared with a loud crack.  Dumbledore sighed, and with a twinkle of his eyes said, "I do apologize for Severus's outburst.  But it is good to see you safe and sound, Harry my boy."

"Please Headmaster, call me Seeker.  Apologies for another are a waste of the air taken to speak them.  So, tell me about Hogwarts." Harry said with a fierce smile.  Dumbledore leaned back and started expounding on his favorite subject. 

Headmaster's Office, HogwartsDumbledore is seated at his desk, the Heads of Houses are seated in front of him, except for Severus who is pacing back and forth behind the others.Severus growled, "I can't believe you're considering letting that charlatan attend."  
Minerva shot back, "Are you saying your potion was faulty? You saw the result just as I did."  
"The potion was made perfectly, and worked fine. That man must have done something to alter the results. I will not accept that he is Harry Potter. That story, he told is preposterous. Noble elves, rings of power that can enslave  their owner, dwarfs and trolls that turn to stone in sunlight. What's next from his mouth, dragons that can think and speak in the tongues of men. Do as you will, Headmaster. But pay heed to my words, you will regret letting that trickster set foot in Hogwarts. I will not have him in my house, or my classroom. You dunderheads can deal with him." Severus ranted before he stormed out the office, his robes billowing behind him.

 

Besides Severus, does anybody else have any objections to Mr. Potter attending Hogwarts?" Albus asked the remaining Heads of House.

"I'm concerned about how he will interact with the other students, since he seems to be so much older than them.  But I have no objections to his attending." Pomona said.

"Let the boy attend.  Besides, it will be most interesting to talk to him about where he grew up." Filius added.

"You already know my opinions on the matter, Albus." Minerva said. "Now, I'm taking Pomona to meet Mr. Potter. Does anybody wish to come along?"

The others turned down the invitation and Minerva headed off.

**Author's Note:**

> Gwath - Shadow (Sindarian)
> 
> Gel - Joy (Sindarian)
> 
> Anwa Elwen - True Heart (Quenya)
> 
> Middle Earth Time Line - http://lotr.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline_of_Arda


End file.
